


【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章四 酒吧play

by kongxiangyun



Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [4]
Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 古剑奇谭三, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强, 虐恋情深, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Summary: 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。
Relationships: 巫炤缙云, 炤云 - Relationship
Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421467
Collections: 炤云小剧场系列





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章四 酒吧play

**Author's Note:**

> 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。

“啊。。。！”

辟邪之力又发作了。自从和巫炤做过那些事后，不单手臂上的白纹褪去了很多，连辟邪之力都再没有在自己身上发作过，让缙云都差点忘掉了辟邪之力发作时的可怕感觉。 他拉开抽屉，把常备的药物倒出来吞了下去。

来到这个空间这么长时间，辟邪之力发作过多次，每次都痛苦不堪。后来组长老陈不知用的什么手段，搞到了这种压抑自己不适的高科技药物。虽然药后还是有一段时间不适而且副作用不明，但是和辟邪之力完全发作时生不如死的痛苦相比，这些不适和未知的副作用根本算不上什么。

服下药物后，缙云睡了一觉。

闹钟响了，晚上十点。缙云下床，开始换衣服。

今天晚上有任务，在一个酒吧里。

这是这个城市最大的酒吧，晚上十点半，已经开始拥挤了，生意看来是十分的好。昏暗流动的灯光，一流的DJ，撩人的音乐，让场内的气氛开始慢慢升温。

十几名队员已埋伏在酒吧外。

在这个时空里，动用武力是不被崇尚的方法。这里的人更喜欢设计让敌人钻进圈套，不费兵卒将其擒获，他们将之称为“智取”。缙云虽然不怎么喜欢这种擒敌的方式，但入乡随俗，组织以往的要求也没有多出格的，所以缙云也没有说什么。

缙云今晚的任务是假扮酒吧“服务生”去接近目标2号，获得她的好感，分散其注意力，让布置好的兵力顺利擒获目标1号。

虽然儒雅秀气、翩翩公子与缙云并不沾边，但缙云身上散发出的强烈男性荷尔蒙，那种猛兽般危险又沉着的气息，并不需要多少言语，就轻易俘获了面前那名“目标2号”女性的心。

夜更深了，几个舞池都有舞者开始扭动身肢，昏暗的灯光，若隐若现的酒精味，舞动的男男女女散发的互相吸引的荷尔蒙，让场内的气氛更加暧昧。

聊天进行得很顺利，“目标2号”在这种氛围下已经开始放松警惕，甚至开始挨向缙云。缙云不动声色的向旁边轻轻侧了侧身，拿起桌上的酒瓶为她又倒了一杯酒。

缙云已经喝下了不少酒，虽然脸上并无醉意，但是缙云能隐隐感觉到体内有股熟悉又可怕的力量在涌动。

这，是辟邪之力复苏的迹象！今天不是才吃过压制的药物吗？以前从来没有发生过药物在如此短时间内失效的情况。难道是酒精的缘故？摄入药物到现在唯一接触过的便是面前这些不同度数不同口味的酒。

身上并没有备用药物，而今晚的行动已经快到收网之时了，若辟邪之力真的发作，恐怕这次任务会因自己的关系而前功尽弃。必须想办法解决当下的困境。

新的酒被放到桌子上。

“客人，您点的酒。”

一把熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音出现在头顶。缙云抬头，果然是巫炤！但是额心的巫目用障眼法掩去了。

缙云还没来得及叫出巫炤的名字，巫炤就先开口自我介绍了。他自称是这个酒吧的老板，把手上托盘里的几杯酒摆到桌上各人面前后，又和这一桌上的人寒暄了几句，最后用全桌所有人都刚好能听到的声音说，

“再次欢迎各位的光临。祝各位玩得愉快的同时，也要，注意安全。”

最后那半句，是对着目标2号说的。

根据前几次对巫炤的接触，缙云知道巫炤这次也绝不是来帮忙的。曾经那个有事就会来帮自己的巫炤，已经不在了。想到这里，一阵感慨涌上缙云心头。

不过很快，缙云就把这种情绪压了下去。显然当前并不是适合感叹的时候。巫炤的话明显意有所指，若真如他介绍的那样，他是这里的老板，那提醒目标的举动合情合理。但是这次行动组织里已经布置了很久，等了很长时间，才等来这一次机会，绝不能让巫炤把计划破坏掉。

缙云忍着体内涌现得更为明显的不适，在巫炤离开不久后便找了个借口起身，沿着巫炤离开的方向走出了酒吧。

绚靡的音乐被厚重的大门隔绝，这里是酒吧的一个后门，知道的人很少，所以基本没有人来往。但是缙云和组织早就对这个酒吧进行了深入的调查，对其布局了如指掌，所以缙云轻易的找到了这个地方。

巫炤果然在门外等着他。

“巫炤，你又想干什么？”

缙云走近，沉声问道。

“又？缙云，我想干什么，你会猜不到？”

巫炤一向平淡无波的声音在缙云耳边响起。

“这里一向以不会出事而闻名，所以才能吸引各个道上的大人物来娱乐。今夜若是这里有客人落网，你可知，我作为老板，要蒙受多大损失？”

“你怎么会是这里的老板？”

在行动开始布置前很久，组里就对这个酒吧做过彻底的调查，酒吧的情况每天都有跟踪更新，不可能连巫炤是老板这样的事都不知晓。缙云露出并不相信的表情。

“不久前，我把这里买下来了。更准确地说，是今晚前。”

巫炤为缙云答疑，双眼轻轻闭着，脸上依然毫无表情。

“什么？！你！”

以巫炤的立场，阻止组织的行动合情合理。但是自己不能让这件事发生。缙云眉头紧皱，紧盯着面无表情的巫炤，双手轻轻握起了拳，沉默了一会，才说道，

“你不要阻碍今晚的行动。等任务结束，我，可以答应你的任何要求。”

巫炤依然面无表情的看着他，缙云却觉得刚刚在巫炤脸上有一点怒意的星火一闪而过。

“任何要求吗？”

“是。”

缙云回答得肯定，但他更肯定的是巫炤的怒意。因为在他的回答后，本来只是感觉到的隐约怒意如愿的完全展露在巫炤脸上。

之前是被威胁的，那现在呢？缙云，你自愿来求我？那些姬轩辕留下的卑微的人族，竟然能让你为其意愿做任何事？实在可恨。

巫炤压抑着已经盈满了怒意的声音，说道，

“一个月。”

“什么？”

“接下来的一个月时间，你要答应我提出的任何要求。”

这是个很不划算的买卖，但是自己根本没有选择的余地，缙云知道得很清楚。以巫炤的能力，要破坏今夜的行动易如反掌，而且很明显，他是冲着自己来的。

“好。”

缙云犹豫了片刻，还是答应了。

他不再说话，看着巫炤，轻轻的闭了闭眼，压抑了一下体内越来越无法控制的辟邪之力，转过身径直往酒吧里走去。

“缙云。”

巫炤的声音再次在背后响起。

缙云停下，却并没有回转身。

一个小物件向他抛来，他伸出右手接住，定睛一看，是个小小的药瓶。

“镇压辟邪之力的药丸。”

一股微热的暖流突然在心底流过，像寒冬里突然冒出来的热气。意识到自己在巫炤心里还占着一席之地，缙云不知为何，觉得体内开始汹涌的辟邪之力都没有那么难受了。

他挥了挥手，说了声，谢啦。竟有些步履轻快的走回了酒吧里。

那般景象，就像当年两人相处时的举动，自然而舒服。

巫炤看着缙云的背影，连自己都没有察觉到，自己微微勾起的温柔的唇角。

凌晨一点，酒吧的气氛越来越热烈。

一名美丽的女领舞者带着几位女舞者轻盈的走上舞台，纤细的腰肢，光滑的大腿，在身上并不多的布料下若隐若现。

“各位来宾，请让我为各位舞一曲。这是一段送给喜欢的人的舞蹈。在场若有哪位想对自己喜欢的人示爱，不要犹豫，在音乐开始后可以随时上台来。”

台下的灯光暗了下来，强劲又煽情的音乐响起，几名女舞者扭动柔软的腰肢，开始舞了起来。

对目标2 号的研究果然没错。舞蹈开始没多久后，目标2号挨向了缙云，期待的看着台上的舞蹈。

“云，你愿意为我跳上一曲吗？”

目标2号轻柔的声音传入缙云耳里。

缙云脸上并没有太多表情，他拿起目标2号的手示意性的凑到唇边，却只是用鼻尖轻轻的碰了碰。继而抬起头直视目标2号。深邃的眼神，浑身上下在深夜里散发得更为浓烈的男性荷尔蒙，让目标2号并没有留意到这个敷衍般的吻手礼，她兴奋的回了缙云一个笑容。

缙云转身走向舞台。

看到缙云上来，其中两名女舞者走下台，邀请着台下的观众上来一起舞动，不着声色地让伪装潜伏的队员分别靠近目标1号和2号。

缙云开始舞动身体。同样的音乐，同样的舞步，缙云做起来，少了柔媚，多了份豪爽，动作强劲有力，又不失美感。

巫炤给的药效力迅速，服下后辟邪之力带来的暴动感已经完全消失，然而取而代之的是一种陌生又熟悉的燥热感。

舞台上打下来的炙热灯光让体内的燥热感躁动得更为明显。渗出的薄汗让本就略为紧绷的衬衫紧贴在胸肌上，半遮半透，把胸前开始挺立的两点勾画得若隐若现。

旋转闪烁的灯光，震耳的音乐，弥漫的酒精味，不断舞动的肢体，让缙云的呼吸急促了起来。体内的燥热开始燃烧，一点点地蚕食着缙云的理智。

难道是巫炤的药有问题？不，以自己对巫炤的了解，巫炤不会，或者更准确来说，不屑做这样的事。难道，是巫炤的药和今天自己服的药相冲突产生的副作用？

额上的汗滴流过眼角，让视觉有点模糊。缙云按着节拍舞动着，却感觉像磕了骸生草般，理智离自己越来越远去。

燃烧般的燥热让缙云不自觉的把双手伸到自己胸前，抓着衬衣的领口，一把把衬衣撕开，纽扣噼啪的掉在地上。台下尖叫声连成一片。

强壮有力的胸肌，紧致结实的小腹，蜜色的肌肤衬着薄汗，在迷蒙的灯光下反闪着令人迷醉的光芒。

缙云把束缚着手臂的衣袖也撕开，脱下来的衬衣被缙云一把甩在地上，再次引得台下一片尖叫。

全裸的上半身舞动着，胸前的两点高高挺立，一双手抚上颈背，划过锁骨落到胸膛。掌心碰到胸前突起的两点，硬挺的肉粒落在掌心的感觉陌生又色情，让缙云双手微微僵了僵后迅速移开。抚摸自己的动作，一点都没有减轻体内翻动的燥热，反而让燥热翻滚得像沸腾的岩浆。

缙云转身，脖颈后仰，背对着观众跪到地上，滑落的汗滴在背部如峰岱般起伏的肌肉上划出条条沟壑。强烈的躁动袭来，带着情潮的快感，连背后那条狰狞的伤疤，都显得野性而诱惑。

膝盖上传来的凉意让缙云就着跪地的动作顺势坐下。臀部接触到微冷的地板，凉意与体内的火热交汇融化成了一股强烈的快感，袭向缙云全身。

“呼。。。唔。。。”

缙云双眼迷蒙，突然翻身，半趴在地上，前臂撑起上半身，粗壮的双臂鼓胀有力，覆满红潮，连上面隐约的青筋都透着性感。乳首两点坚硬得像熟透的果实，邀请着面前所有观赏的人来品尝。

像大浪般一波接一波拍打过来的燥热让肌肤接触到的地板都变得烫热起来。这时，耳后的微型耳机里传来了信息。

“做得好，继续跳，尽量多的吸引场内人的注意。有信息前不要停。”

就在缙云上台不久后，目标2号就落网了，缙云做“诱饵”的任务已经完成。剩下的是抓捕目标1号及与其相关的人员。趁乱抓捕以减少场内对组织行动的注意是计划的其中一部分，本来吸引场内注意力是台上那几名衣着暴露的女舞者的任务，但是看到台下为缙云的舞蹈疯狂的众人，指挥这次行动的组长老陈向缙云下达了上面的命令。

收到了指令的缙云站起来，在台上舞动出更狂热的动作。

热汗汇成水珠，在如丘如壑的胸膛上，勾勒出道道靡艳的水痕。在肩膀上甩动的发辫时不时划过胸前那点，像在熊熊燃烧的烈焰上滴下火辣的热油。

热汗淋漓舞动着的缙云半眯着眼，摇着头，想甩掉这种陌生得可怕的迷眩感。看在台下众人眼里，却是欲拒还迎的邀请。

滚烫的热流漫上全身每一寸肌肤，贝斯的重低音像击打在心脏上，热汗模糊了双眼，燥热侵蚀着理智。

缙云粗重的喘息着，聚在唇峰上的汗滴流到唇上，润湿了双唇。微张的双唇，闪着水光的下唇沟性感得妖冶，像极力地在向谁邀吻。

任务还没完成，戴在耳背的超微型通讯器还没有再传来任何信息，两种药物相冲的力量让缙云头晕目眩，却不得不继续着狂热的舞蹈。

缙云舞动着，又像是步履不稳的走到台边，夺过围在舞台边一人手里的酒瓶，抬手把酒倒到自己头上。金褐色的威士忌倾泻而下，浸湿发梢，流过缙云分明的五官，汇聚到喉结上，滴落锁骨，滑过健壮结实的裸露胸膛，隐没在小腹斜入裤头的肌理中。

落在身上碎金般的酒液融合着晶莹的汗滴，挺翘的臀腰配合着雄起的胯部，浓烈的酒香混合着强烈的荷尔蒙，台下疯狂又混乱的尖叫达到了高潮。

被药力进一步侵蚀的缙云一把扔掉玻璃酒瓶，就着音乐的节拍疯狂的挺着胯，五指沿着胸膛用力抚摸到胯部，另一只手把中指伸到嘴边，伸出舌头舔舐着上面残留的酒液，眼神迷醉得让任何一个看到的人都想把他狠狠压在地上粗暴玩弄，用力爱抚。

舞台不远处的一张桌子显得异常冷清，与周围拥挤得摩肩接踵的环境格格不入。巫炤闭目坐在那里，脸上并没有什么表情。然而浑身上下散发的怒意，强烈得让周围疯狂舞动的人群主动与他划清界线。

在众人面前露出如此情动的表情，扭腰摆臀露出一副想被人狠狠蹂躏的样子，缙云，你战神的尊严呢？为了那些姬轩辕留下的可怜的人族蝼蚁，你可以沦落至此吗？他们凭什么值得你这么做？可恨，如此的可恨。愤怒的同时，巫炤更为缙云深深的感到不值。

就在巫炤狂怒到准备颠覆自己的诺言，像要捏死蚂蚁般让酒吧所有的人消失时，缙云停下了舞步。抓捕行动顺利完成，缙云藏在耳后的微型无线耳机传来消息，可以离开了。

缙云步履有点不稳的走下台，台边观赏了如此艳丽舞蹈的人潮见到缙云下来，兴奋得沸腾起来。

一个身影隔开了所有围上来的人，一件披风搭上缙云汗湿的赤裸肩背，一股熟悉的味道包围了缙云。被药物影响得神智都有点不清醒的缙云安心的跟着那个身影走出了人群，走出了酒吧。

巫炤坐在驾驶座上不发一言的紧握着方向盘，跑车以让人心惊的高速在市内道路上穿行。

缙云也同样一言不发的坐在副驾驶座上，体内越加狂暴的燥热，让他不得不集中全部精力，才能堪堪控制住体内已巨浪滔天的力量。

又一波强烈得骇人的热浪在缙云体内翻腾，缙云突然意识到，这种感觉，就是每次和巫炤欢爱时情潮翻涌的感觉。难道？！老陈那个副作用未知的药的副作用，是催情？但是这药之前从未出现过这样的情况，为什么这次会发作？

体内一波比一波强烈的热浪让缙云无法再思考下去，热汗从额角滴落，浸湿眼角，他暗暗咬紧牙关，把身体深深靠进椅背里。

“呲！”

一声尖锐的刹车声，与暗夜一个色调的跑车停在了一栋隐秘的别墅院里。

客厅的灯亮起。巫炤面带怒容的踏进客厅，扯开领带，解开上衣领口的几颗扣子。

一股强大的力量猝不及防地从背后袭来，凶猛得巫炤完全没有防备地被扑倒在地上。

双目泛红、全身赤裸的缙云骑坐到巫炤身上，拉开巫炤衬衣领口，用力一把把衬衣整件撕开。粗暴的扯下巫炤裤头，把同样已经胀硬如铁的粗长掏了出来，和自己的交叠在一起，下腹紧贴巫炤小腹，挺动腰腹用力地摩擦起两人的肉棒。

与此同时，缙云把手指伸到自己嘴边舔湿，抬起臀部，把舔湿的手指插进自己后穴，粗暴的抽插搅动着。双目微眯，双眉深深皱起，像在极力忍耐着什么，情动又隐忍的粗重喘息让人血脉贲张。

“巫炤，唔哈，巫炤，嗯。。。用力。。。干。。。干。。。”

口中一阵血腥味蔓延，缙云用既剩的最后一点理智，生生把舌头咬伤，才忍住没把最后那个“我”字说出来。然而沉浸在欲海中的身体已经用双手把臀肉向两边撑开，因强大张力而无法合拢的秘穴顶在巫炤如铁柱般的火热上，蠢蠢欲动。

看着面前接近完全失去理智挺腰扭臀一心只想与自己交合的缙云，被怒意控制的巫炤终于察觉到了不对劲。

如此淫荡的求欢姿态，缙云绝对做不出来。现在的缙云，明显是被什么药物控制住了。巫炤对自己做的药一向很有信心，问题绝不在自己的药上。回想到缙云来到这个时空这么久，辟邪之力应该发作过多次，难道？！是别的压制辟邪之力的药物与自己的药产生了冲突？

巫炤望着缙云的眼里交织着自己都没有察觉的心疼和燃烧翻腾的欲望。

和体内暴动的燥热抗争了半晚的缙云基本上确定这是两种药物互相冲突的结果。只是，知道有什么用，根本没有解决之道。身体依然失控般在巫炤面前做出连自己都觉得羞耻难堪的动作。缙云握着臀肉的双手青筋暴起，肌肉鼓张着，穴口顶在巫炤的巨物上摩蹭着不愿坐下，像在做着最后的挣扎。

穴内似有无数蚂蚁在漫爬，酥痒得咬噬人心的感觉最终迫使缙云挺动强而有力的腰臀，就着自身重量，一下坐进了巫炤粗长的肉棒上。早就因情热而分泌了大量肠液的蜜穴并没有费多大的劲就吞下了巫炤一半的肉棒。

因药物而比平时敏感数倍的肉穴被肉棒狠狠贯穿，地震般的快感击中缙云全身。缙云全身剧震，双手紧握着巫炤腰侧，后穴急速收缩，停顿了好一会，才让这波强烈的快感缓过去。

巫炤的怒意，早已被知晓的真相和缙云近乎放荡的求欢击得粉碎。银眸中是浓郁的渴望和被缙云挑逗得要失控的欲望，他按着缙云强壮的大腿，突然用力顶胯，把自己露在外面的那半截肉棒也顶入了缙云体内。

“啊！！”

强大又突如其来的刺激让呻吟冲破了缙云紧咬着的牙关。缙云全身颤抖着，感受着巫炤巨大肉棒全根插入的如潮快感，一手伸向了自己同样硬热的肉棒上。

能有压制辟邪之力作用的药物，药性之烈不可小觑。两种药物的相互作用，最终演变成了作用在缙云身上最烈性的催情药。药效之强之猛，绝非缙云所能承受。

体内热浪一波紧接一波的袭向缙云，热汗流过额角，从发梢滴落。肌肤灼热得如火灼烧，蜜色的宽阔胸膛一片殷红，胸前两点像盛开的艳花，等待着巫炤采摘的唇舌。

缙云紧抿着唇，看着巫炤的灰蓝眼眸里是情欲的狂风暴浪。他低下头去对着巫炤粗暴的又吻又咬，像饿极了的野兽，不顾一切的吞食着面前捕获的猎物。

巫炤翻身把缙云压在地上，伸出舌头舔弄缙云胸前两点，抱着缙云的腰开始疯狂的抽插。粗糙的舌面擦过敏感于平时数倍的硬挺乳尖，硬如烙铁的巨物狠狠顶入缙云密穴深处。体内汹涌的情潮淹没了缙云最后一点理智。

缙云挺胸，把自己的两点更深的送入到巫炤嘴里，一手握着自己胀硬得发红的肉棒，快速撸动，另一手抱着腿根把双腿张得更开，挺动下胯追逐着巫炤的巨物。泛红的穴口凶狠的吞吐着巫炤青筋盘错的肉棒，水迹声淫靡得不堪入耳。

满身潮红，双腿大开，穴口被肏得泛红的缙云仍然嫌不够刺激，翻身把巫炤重新压回地上，抬起腰身，退到肉棒顶部，再借着身体重量深深坐下。全根没入式的贯穿让快感像喷泉般从尾椎激射而起，强烈的刺激让坐在巫炤肉棒上的肉穴不断收缩夹紧。

描绘着巫纹的双手抚上缙云下身，一边揉按着鼓胀得沉甸的囊袋，一边有技巧的撸动缙云胀硬得冒出透明淫液的巨大肉棒。手掌揉弄挑逗的烫热让缙云疯狂的挺动下胯，在巫炤的手掌中进进出出的挺插。

前后夹击的快感排山倒海般扑向缙云。缙云剧烈喘息着，前胸高挺，一手用力揉捻自己硬胀得像马上就要胀破的乳尖，肌肉分明的大腿青筋毕露，强健有力的腹肌紧紧绷紧，放浪的前后上下挺动腰身，让硬得发痛的肉棒追逐巫炤烫热的掌心，同时让巫炤变得更为狰狞的肉棒在体内凶狠翻搅。

“巫炤，炤，啊哈，用力，用力，操，操。。。我。。。哈啊！”

缙云在巫炤耳边无意识地呢喃着淫荡的话语，唾液银丝般沿着嘴角流到下鄂，发梢上汇聚的热汗随着无比激烈的动作在空中飞扬。缙云双腿大张，像打桩般凶猛的起落在巫炤狰狞的巨物上，攀登着极乐的最后巅峰。

缙云放荡的言辞如最后一把烈火，把巫炤的理智通通燃尽，巫炤紧紧抓着缙云强韧有力的腰，用从未有过的力度，在缙云身下狠狠顶插。

“唔哈。。。啊！！”

穴肉紧紧含吸住巫炤的肉棒，缙云头后仰，喉结滑动发出一声野兽般的低鸣，下腰颤抖着把滚热的白浊射在自己和巫炤的小腹上。

穴内熔岩般的热度包裹着巫炤的欲望，融化着巫炤的意识。缙云因释放而强烈收缩的后穴让巫炤再也忍不住，把自己灼烫的精华射进了缙云体内。

两具汗湿的身体交叠在一起，喘息粗重得如雷声鼓点。

缙云双唇微张，沾满津液的下唇沟泛着淫靡的莹光，巫炤伸舌舔上缙云被自己吻咬得微肿的饱满下唇，细细的舔吻着。缓慢的优雅像是在挑战着缙云的忍耐力，缙云抓起巫炤的头发，逼迫他微仰起头，粗暴地把舌头抵入巫炤口中，用力的吮吸舔咬着，用行动告诉巫炤自己接下来想要什么。

清晨的阳光像薄雾般洒进了客厅。室内充斥着汗液，精液，雄性荷尔蒙的浓烈味道。

红肿不堪的穴口仍然紧紧吞吐着巫炤巨大肉棒的缙云低吼着，又一次把自己浓稠的白浊喷射到自己和巫炤的小腹上。穴内强烈的收缩让巫炤不知道第几次把自己滚烫的精华射入了缙云体内。  
大量白浊从交合处流出，沿着缙云早就狼藉一片的腿根股缝滴落。被强烈药力支配了一整夜的缙云疲倦地合上眼睛，昏睡在了身上缀满吻痕咬痕抓痕的巫炤怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 【炤云】【小剧场系列】其它章节看这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386777


End file.
